ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Food Around the Corner
Food Around the Corner is the thirty-second episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot A spaceship is seen flying toward an unknown planet and it lands. Then, flea-like aliens known as the Hulex emerge from the ship, with drill tanks also coming from the ship. The Hulex Workers are ready to drill into the planet, with the Hulex Colonel giving the orders. The Colonel then claims the planet in the name of the Hulex and the planet that the Hulex are now on turns out to be Ben, who has transformed into Gravattack. As the Hulex Colonel sticks the flag into Gravattack, he yells in pain, with Max wondering if he's okay. Gravattack wonders if Blukic and Driba know what they are doing and Driba assures him that they are professionals. They proceed to install a Life-Form Lock Microchip inside of the Omnitrix so that it will have Ben stay as Gravattack. Ben says that it will be weird staying as Gravattack, but Max says that Gravattack is a Galilean and they are known for being wise and patient. He also states that both sides needs someone they'll respect. He then reminds Gravattack that the Appoplexian side is going to be "loud and aggressive" while the Lewodan side is going to be "quiet and aggressive". He also tells Gravattack that no one else can enter the room and both sides could destory a section of the galaxy if they don't get what they want. Rook is seen in a room, where he tells Max that the video camera taping the conference is ready and Gravattack patiently waits for the Appoplexians and the Lewodans to enter the room. Gravattack welcomes everyone and as he prepares to introduce himself, Vexx cuts him off, introducing himself and Malice instead. Catiff is upset, asking why does Vexx get to introduce himself first and Malice threatens for a fight. Catiff then introduces himself and Paltroon while Malice, once again, threatens for a fight. Paltroon says that they are not there to fight, but Malice thought it was a "yes". Gravattack then tries to calm everyone down, but is quickly shocked to see Vexx and Malice wearing clothes realizing that all the time he was Rath, he was "naked". Catiff says that the conflict could be resolved quickly if they received an apology. Vexx then says to Catiff that he and the Appoplexians will never apologize until he and the Lewodans apologize first. Catiff then says that the Lewodans allowed the Appoplexians to enter their part of the universe only to do something despicable, but Vexx yells back at him for not having proper bathrooms. Gravattack is seen scratching, while Catiff and Malice get into a brief struggle. Gravattack uses his gravity powers to separate them and urges them to calm down. Meanwhile, the microscopic Hulex continue to inhabit Gravattack's body. The Hulex Colonel then orders the Hulex Workers to start constructing. The construction causes much pain for Gravattack, as he tries to stay calm during the conference. As the Appoplexians and Lewodans are sitting, Gravattack suddenly screams and slams his face down, with Vexx thinking that he agrees with the Appoplexians. However, Catiff thinks that Vexx's behaivor is causing Gravattack distress, but Gravattack says he has an itch he cannot reach, which annoys Paltroon. In a different room, Max notices that something is wrong with Gravattack. Rook asks Blukic and Driba to enhance the screen. The camera zooms up on Gravattack's body and Max and Rook notice the Hulex on Gravattack. Rook thinks that if they ask the Hulex to stop, they will do so, but needs a plan to talk with them without interrupting the peace conference. Driba has an suggestion and uses a machine that shrinks Rook down to microscopic size. However, Driba believes it didn't work and Blukic says that they vaporized Rook. Rook tries to tell them that he is shrunken, but the Galvan almost steps on him. Rook uses his Proto-Tool to blast Driba in the eye to signal that he is still alive. Blukic concludes his communicator is dead, but Max walks over and turns on the speaker, which Rook speaks through to tell them to stop walking. Rook then graples onto Gravattack's body through the ventilation using his Proto-Tool. On reaching there he strts searching for the Hulex workers. When he finds them he sees them drilling and damaging Gravaatack's body and his core. He tries to make them stop but fails. The workers attack Rook who retailiates and defeats many. Meanwhile at the conference, Gravattack is seen running around the room screaming in pain caused due to the construcion work happening on his body. On his body Rook is seen being chased by the workers who are throwing grenades at him. The blasts of grenades are big enough to be seen on Gravattack's body from the outside. Back at the conference Paltroon betrays the two Appoplexians, the Lewodan and Ben. He traps them all in the room and escapes. Rook eventually finds the Omnitrix and the Microchip and destroyes it using his Proto-Tool, thus transforming Gravaatck back to Ben who immediately turns into Jury Rigg an uses his powers to escape from the room and trap the remaining three. Ben runs behind Paltroon who attacks him with his ray gun. Ben transforms into Rath and using wrestling moves beats up Paltroon and throws him away at a distance. He runs towards him to beat him again but the Lewodan uses the Sonic Frequency Device to bring Rath to his knees in pain. Rook blasts at the device with his Proto-Tool destroying it. Rath then gets up extremely angry and beats Paltroon again and then pins him down. Rath askes if Platroon has anymore special weapons that will him and Platroon replies no. With that, Rath finishes off Platroon by slaming his fists onto him. At the Burger Shack, peace is finally made between the Lewodans and the Appoplexians with Catiff and Vexx shaking hands. Ben comments that he didn't really have to do anything as both sides worked it out themselves. Rook wonders what will happen to Paltroon and Max says that the Plumbers will keep Platroon in custody at least until they know where the Hulex fleas went. Somewhere else, the Hulex Colonel along with the rest of the Hulex are seen stuck on a white surface. The Hulex Colonel decides to claim it in the name of the Hulex and jams the flag onto the surface. It turns out that the Hulex are on Platroon and Platroon begins to scratch himself. Platroon notices the Hulex on him and falls down. Major Events *Vexx, Malice, Catiff, Paltroon, and the Hulex make their debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba *Catiff *Vexx *Malice Villains *Hulex Colonel *Hulex Workers *Paltroon Aliens Used *Gravattack (off-screen transformation) *Jury Rigg *Rath Quotes Naming and Translations Errors * 640px-Gravattack hurts again.png|Miscolored Omnitrix symbol In two scenes, Gravattack's Omnitrix symbol was miscolored. Trivia *It is revealed that the Appolexians wear clothing regularly. *The title comes from an old Looney Tunes cartoon by the same name, which was also about fleas inhabiting a character. *In one scene, there was a reference to Star Wars Episode IV - "A New Hope," when the Hulex leader said "Evacuate, in our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances." *In the scene where 2 Hulex fall down Gravattack's mouth, a slightly higher-pitched Wilhelm scream is heard. *When the Lewodans first appeared, it was stated that they were an empire. However, in this episode, they are a republic. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes